Um Toque De Magia
by JuJu Black Malfoy
Summary: Uma coisa incomum: uma garota de família grifinória entra na sonserina. problemas familiares, conflitos internos... e nesse meio surge uma amizade, que tem como maior objetivo infernizar os professores,ter a adoraçao dos alunos e, simplismente,se divertir
1. Prólogo

Uma garotinha estava sentada em um balanço em um grande e florido jardim

_**Prólogo**_

Uma garotinha estava sentada em um balanço em um grande e florido jardim. Balançava o corpo levemente, pois tinha um grande livro no colo.

Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

Não podia acreditar que o avô morrera. Doía de mais pensar que seu melhor amigo não estaria mais lá sempre que precisasse, ou quando seus primos mais velhos iam para a escola e ela ficava sozinha.

A garota deveria ter uns oito anos, tinha cabelos escuros, num leve tom azulado, e olhos profundamente azuis, contrastando perfeitamente com a pele alva. Vestia um vestido infantil, com babados e laçinhos, que ela sempre odiou, todo preto. Seus sapatos também eram pretos, e, para ela, o mundo seria preto dali em diante.

Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto e abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.

Apesar de pequena, ela não tinha o habito de chorar. Alias, odiava chorar, principalmente na frente dos outros. Ela se sentia fraca e vulnerável, por isso sempre se escondia se estava muito triste. Ia a aquele lugar.

Era o lugar mais afastado da grande mansão de sua família, onde acontecera o velório e enterro do seu querido avô. Ela sempre ia até o balanço com seu avô. Ele dizia que foi construído pelo avo dele, em homenagem a neta do meio, que morrera aos cinco anos. Era o lugar especial dos dois, e ele dizia que nunca iriam se separar, mesmo ela sendo a neta do meio. O que ela não esperava era que o avô morresse tão cedo...

Olhou novamente para o livro em seu colo. Era o ultimo livro que seu avô lhe dera. Ela ainda lembrava das palavras dele ao entregá-lo: "Talvez eu não esteja por perto para te ajudar com este, mas eu quero que você faça o que livro pedir até conseguir!".

E quando ela perguntou o que aquilo significava, ele apenas sorriu.

Seu avô sempre fora enigmático, ainda mais quando dava seus livros antigos para ela. O que estava em seu colo era um deles. Ainda não tinha começado a ler, mas sabia que o livro tinha um mistério, que, talvez, envolvesse a morte do tão querido avô.

Ela era muito inteligente, aprendia as coisas com facilidade, e sabia que o avô morrera em circunstancias misteriosas e suspeitas. Seus pais diziam que tinha sido um acidente de carro, mas ela achava que tinha algo a mais, achava que tinha a ver com magia.

A família dela era muito influente na Itália, tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo. Todos de sua família eram bruxos, e não via a hora de se tornar uma também.

O problema de se ter uma família influente nos dois "mundos", era que estavam cercados de cobras. A máfia siciliana era bruxa também e tinha richa com sua família. Mais especificamente, o patriarca da máfia tinha um problema com o seu avô.

Como ela sabia de tudo isso? Tinha um dom especial, o dom de escutar atrás das portas! Alem de saber onde e com quem conseguir informações.

Parece muito para uma garota de oito anos, mas ela tinha sido ensinada muito bem, e acho que não é preciso dizer por quem.

E esse era mais um motivo para o qual às vezes ela se sentira deslocada. Nunca gostara de ser igual a todos, mas às vezes, o fato de ser tão diferente afastava as pessoas.

Levantou a cabeça novamente, olhando o sol que começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo, e decidiu que deveria seguir em frente, sem fraquejar de novo, como seu avô havia lhe ensinado, de cabeça erguida e sorriso no rosto, por mais que as coisas fossem difíceis.

A partir daquele dia, a pequena garota de cabelos azulados nunca deixou que uma mínima lágrima se formasse em seus olhos muito azuis. A partir daquele dia, ela se tornou indiferente aos sentimentos ruins, passando por cima de forma considerada fria e calculista, do jeito que nem um adulto muito equilibrado conseguiria.

Mas aquilo um dia iria mudar, pois a vida muda e o mundo dá voltas, e ela iria viver coisas que nunca vivera em sua mansão na Sicília, situações que nunca passara e sentimentos que nunca tivera.

Era hora de conhecer coisas novas.


	2. Getting There

Capítulo 1 – Getting There

_**Capítulo 1 – Getting There**_

Jackeline Médici estava sentada em frente a penteadeira de um luxuoso quarto de hotel. Olhou-se novamente e fez uma careta ao constatar que seu cabelo escuro, com um leve brilho azulado, não ficava no lugar.

Levantou, foi até a janela e olhou animada as movimentadas ruas de Londres. Logo não estaria mais lá, e sim na tão sonhada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Jackie, como gostava de ser chamada, uma vez que odiava seu nome, ouvia os primos falarem da escola o tempo todo, assim como os pais, que contavam historias sobre seus tempos, os professores, as aulas, o quadribol.

Sorriu e voltou para o espelho, resolvendo fazer um básico rabo-de-cavalo.

Olhou despreocupadamente para o relógio de pulso e arregalou os olhos. Faltavam quinze minutos para o Expresso de Hogwarts partir e ainda estava no hotel!

Calçou os tênis rapidamente e pegou o malão e a gaiola de sua coruja negra, Atena, e correu para fora, batendo na porta vizinha.

- Sim? – uma garota de olhos arroxeados, um pouco mais velha que ela, pos a cabeça para fora.

- Anda, Andie! O trem já vai sair! – disse Jackie dando pulinhos ansiosos.

Andréa Médici consultou o relógio e suspirou.

- Jackie, relaxa! – tranqüilizou ela – A gente está do lado da estação!

- Mas eu preciso pegar uma cabine! – argumentou a menor – Vocês têm amigos que guardam lugar para vocês, eu não!

Andie revirou os olhos. As vezes a prima conseguia ser tão infantil!

- Você pode ficar comigo! - ofereceu com um sorriso forçado. Claro que não queria que a prima "pirralha" ficasse com ela e suas amigas.

- Acho melhor não... – disse Jackie pensativa, sem ver o suspiro aliviado da prima – Mas obrigada! – completou com um sorriso doce.

Andie olhou novamente no relógio. Era melhor irem mesmo.

- Vá chamar o Phillip enquanto eu termino aqui! – disse para Jackie, que foi saltitante para a porta do lado e bateu.

Nada de resposta. Estranhou e bateu de novo, mais forte.

- Cai fora! – uma voz abafada veio de dentro do quarto.

Jackie balançou a cabeça. Só o primo para estar dormindo numa hora dessas.

- Phil, acorda! – gritou a menina batendo mais forte na porta.

- Jackie! Me deixa em paz! – gritou de novo Phillip Médici. Jackie imaginou-o cobrindo a cabeça como o travesseiro.

Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e fechou a cara. Ele não ia fazê-la perder o trem logo no primeiro ano!

- Todo bem! – Gritou irritada – Te deixo em paz, mas não me culpe quando você estiver voltando para a Itália depois de perder o trem!

Ouviu-se um barulho alto vindo do quarto. Provavelmente Phillip tinha caído.

- Já está na hora? – perguntou pondo a cabeça para fora, com os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e uma cara de espanto.

- Você não tem relógio? – resmungou Jackie.

Ele arregalou os olhos âmbar e bateu a porta na cara da prima, ao mesmo tempo em que Andie saia do seu quarto, com os cabelos negros presos em uma longa trança e um vestido jeans.

- Ele estava dormindo, não? – disse olhando a cara de emburrada de Jackie, que só confirmou com a cabeça – Não se preocupe, isso acontece todo ano e a gente não perde o trem!

Jackie não respondeu. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito para seu primeiro dia na escola perfeita.

Ela nem teve tempo de pensar muito e a porta a sua frente se abriu, revelando Phillip totalmente pronto, carregando seu malão.

- Viu o que eu disse? – comentou Andie com uma risadinha, que foi acompanhada por uma Jackie impressionada.

- Disse o que? – perguntou Phillip curioso.

- Nada não! – responderam as duas juntas.

Phillip deu de ombros.

- Vamos, então? – disse apressando as primas.

Logo os três estavam no meio de uma das mais movimentadas ruas do centro de Londres, onde ficava o hotel e a estação King's Cross.

Jackie olhava maravilhada para tudo. Nunca estivera em Londres antes. Sua família era natural da Itália, mas todos estudavam em Hogwarts. Mais especificamente, na Grifinória.

Phillip estava no quinto ano, e era goleiro do time de quadribol. Apesar de meio desligado, ele tinha boas notas e arrasava no quadribol.

Andie estava no terceiro ano, e era uma das garotas mais populares da escola. Tinha tudo o que uma garota poderia querer: amigos, namorados, roupas, sapatos...Tudo do bem e do melhor.

A família Médici tinha uma reputação na Grifinória, tendo seus integrantes como ótimos alunos, com boas notas e comportamento. Bons exemplos disso eram Phillip e Andie. E como era de se esperar, logo ela seria também.

Chegaram a estação e logo Andie e Phillip foram em direção as plataformas nove e dez. Jackie, que não conhecia a estação, ficou procurando a plataforma 9 ¾ , sem entender nada.

- Veja e aprenda! – disse Andie, piscando um olho.

Jackie assistiu Andie andar calmamente em direção a coluna e, simplesmente, passar por entre ela. Ela arregalou os olhos e viu Phillip imitar a prima, passando pela passagem também.

Olhou nervosamente para a coluna que seus primos tinham acabado de atravessar. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Foi andando rapidamente em direção a passagem e quando estava bastante próxima, fechou os olhos, esperando a colisão. Porem esta não veio. Pelo contrario. Ao abrir os olhos incrivelmente azuis, Jackie deparou-se com uma movimenta estação, onde uma locomotiva vermelha soltava fumaça e eventualmente apitava.

Seus primos a esperavam ansiosamente e mal esperaram ela se recuperar, já foram puxando-a para dentro do trem.

Jackie olhava para tudo maravilhada. Queria guardar cada pedacinho daquela locomotiva na memória. Sabia que viajaria nela muitas vezes, mas aquela primeira sensação, ela queria que fosse inesquecível.

- Nós vamos para as nossas cabines. – disse Andie, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- É, - concordou Phil – se precisar de alguma coisa é só nos procurar!

Jackie confirmou com a cabeça e viu os primos se afastarem. Suspirou e foi procurar uma cabine.

Na verdade, ela abriu a primeira que viu, encontrando um garoto loiro de olhos azuis claros, e um moreno, de olhos também azuis, porem mais escuros. Pareciam ter a sua idade, então ela achou que seria uma boa idéia.

- Posso ficar aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso doce e tímido.

- Não! – respondeu grosso o garoto loiro, olhando com desprezo.

Jackie deu de ombros e entrou na cabine do mesmo jeito, sob o olhar divertido do moreno e o incrédulo do loiro. Colocou o seu malão no bagageiro e pegou um livro que estava em sua bolsa, magicamente aumentada por dentro, que começou a ler, sem se importar com os outros ocupantes da cabine.

Viu o loiro bufar e revirar os olhos, e o moreno continuar com um ar divertido.

Algum tempo foi passando e os garotos, ignorando totalmente a morena, começaram a falar sobre quadribol.

Jackie entendia bastante disso, por que sempre ouvia os homens da família falando e gostava bastante também. De vez em quando olhava por cima do livro, prestando mais atenção aos meninos.

- E você? – perguntou o moreno, para a surpresa de Jackie – Não fala nada não?

Jackie deu de ombros.

- Não enquanto eu não tiver nada para falar! – respondeu arrancando u sorrisinho do garoto.

- Gostei! – disse ele – Sou Blake Zabini, muito prazer!

Jackie sorriu tímida e apertou a mão que Blake oferecia.

- E você? – perguntou ela para o loiro que parecia u pouco menos emburrado.

- Nathan Malfoy. – respondeu seco.

A garota olhou para Blake incerta, que deu de ombros.

- E você? – perguntou de repente, Nathan.

- Jackie Médici.

Os garotos se entre olharam.

- Jackie não é nome de homem? – perguntou o loiro, se pronunciando novamente.

- Na verdade, é Jackeline. – explicou ela – Mas eu odeio que me chamem assim. Então se não quiserem se meter em encrenca, é melhor me chamarem de Jackie.

Os garotos sorriram debochados.

- Ui,ui,ui! – riu Blake – Você vai nos bater, é, Jackeline?

Jackie esteirou os olhos

- Pode ter certeza que sim! – disse entre dentes.

Os dois se calaram. Perceberam que a garota não estava de brincadeira.

- Então, você é sangue-puro? – mudou de assunto Nathan.

- Sou sim, mas no ligo muito para isso.

- Nunca ouvi falar da sua família... – comentou Blake pensativo.

- Sou italiana. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- E estuda em Hogwarts? – Nathan perguntou confuso.

- Minha família toda estudou lá. – respondeu, colocando uma mecha negra atrás da orelha – Tenho dois primos lá.

- E de casa sua nobre família foi? – perguntou Blake irônico.

Jackie empinou o nariz.

-Minha MUITO nobre família sempre pertenceu a Grifinória!

Os garotos se entre olharam, inexpressivos para Jackie, mas ouve um olhar significativo.

Blake pegou uma revista que estava do seu lado, esquecida no banco até então, e abriu-a, cobrindo o rosto. Nathan virou o rosto para a janela e fingiu olhar a paisagem que passava em alta velocidade, devido ao movimento do trem.

Jackie abriu a boca categoricamente. Não podia acreditar que aqueles babacas estavam fazendo aquilo. Era infantil de mais. Mas eles eram mesmo dois BABACAS! E eles iriam pagar por ignora – lá assim. Ah se iam!

O restante da viagem foi silencioso, mesmo quando a Bruxa dos Doces passou, eles compraram algumas guloseimas. Blake dormia com a revista sobre o rosto, Nathan fingia ler um livro, mas estava a ponto de dormir também e Jackie lia concentrada um livro que roubara do malão da prima no dia anterior.

Quando estava começando a escurecer, Jackie observava o belo por do sol que acontecia no campo pelo qual passavam, a porta da cabine se abriu, revelando Phillip.

O barulho da cabine acordou os outros dois ocupantes da cabine, que olharam assustado para o garoto a porta.

- Oi Phil! – disse Jackie com um sorriso meigo.

- Olá, Jackie! – respondeu ele sorrindo de volta para a prima.

- O que você quer? – resmungou um Nathan mal humorado.

Phil olhou para os garotos, que estavam esparrados nos bancos, deixando Jackie encolhida na janela. Reconheceu-os como futuros sonserinos.

- Vim falar com Jackeline. – respondeu ele seco, recebendo um olhar mortal da prima.

- Acontece que a Jackie não quer falar com você! – exclamou Blake de repente, surpreendendo a todos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Phil e Jackie ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso aí! – apoiou Nathan, olhando duramente para a morena – Ela já te com quem falar!

- Estou vendo! – disse Phil irônico – Vocês dormem e ela fala com o vento!

Nathan e Blake nem sequer coraram. Continuaram teimando na maior cara de pau.

- A viagem é cansativa! – argumentou o loiro novamente – A gente tem que descansar para poder conhecer o castelo!

- É! – reforçou Blake.

Jackie não conseguia falar, tamanha era sua surpresa. Em parte era pela cara de pau dos garotos, que tinham a ignorado a viagem inteira e de repente começam a fazer uma cena, em parte pela impertinência dos dois, falando com seu primo como se ela não estivesse lá.

- Bom, Jackie, - ouviu a voz de Phil – quando quiser ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer, me procure! – e saiu da cabine, deixando para trás uma Jackie totalmente perdida.

Fuzilou os garotos com os olhos azuis, vermelha de raiva.

- O que vocês fizeram para ele?

- Nada, só salvamos você do seu primo mané! – disse Blake dando de ombros.

Jackie ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- E que disse que eu queria ser salva? – disse quase num sussurro de raiva.

- A qual é! – exclamou Nathan – É só olhar para ele para saber que é um mané!

Jackie se aproximou perigosamente do loiro, que arregalou os olhos claros e recuou, assustado.

- Não ouse julgar ou maldizer a minha família, Malfoy, que com certeza é muito melhor que a sua!

Nathan empinou o nariz e encarou-a.

- Não fale da minha família! – disse ele serio – Você não sabe de nada!

Jackie deu um sorriso debochado.

- Já ouvi falar da família Malfoy. Ficou do lado de Voldemort até o fim, um bando de bruxos das trevas! Ouvi dizer que seu pai esteve envolvido no assassinato de Dumbledore! – completou com uma careta de nojo.

O loiro ficou vermelho e tremia de raiva. Jackie percebeu que ele deveria estar se segurando para não partir para cima dela. Ele foi até a porta da cabine e abriu-a com um estrondo.

- Vai embora daqui, antes que você não saia mais! – ameaçou Nathan com uma voz quase inaudível.

- Eu vou, - disse Jackie, ainda com o sorriso debochado – mas não por que você mandou! É porque eu não quero levar a maldição imperdoável que seu papai te ensinou! – e saiu pisando duro, deixando a bagagem para trás.

Nathan bateu a porta da cabine, ainda vermelho e furioso.

- Calma cara! – disse Blake, que até o momento ficara calado, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se no banco onde antes estava Jackie, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Odeio essa garota! – exclamou emburrado.

Blake sentou ao lado dele.

- Não odeia não! – comentou ele, sem ligar para a cara de espanto do amigo – Ela parece ser legal!

Nathan encarou o amigo como se ele fosse louco.

- Será que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – exclamou indignado – Ela falou mal da minha família! Isso não é legal!

Blake suspirou, cansado.

- Nós também falamos mal da família dela! – comentou ele – E ela estava nervosa pelo que fizemos com o primo mané! – explicou ele como se falasse com uma criança de três anos – Vocês vão se entender!

Nathan se limitou a bufar e olhar pela janela, pensando naquela garota metida e pretensiosa. Toda aquela pose de anjinha, com aquele sorriso meigo e inocente, podia enganar muita gente, mas ele sabia que ela era irritante. Blake achava que eles podiam se dar bem, mas ele sempre soube que o amigo era meio louco.

O moreno, por sua vez, acreditava mesmo que eles podiam ser amigos, afinal, eram parecidos. Orgulhos, só eles não enxergavam isso. Preferiu não falar mais nada, pois sabia que Nathan irritado não era nada bom...

Sentira o trem parando lentamente, e correram para vestir os uniformes. Não podiam chegar atrasados logo no primeiro dia!

Jackie foi andando brava pelo corredor do trem, pensando em como ia se vingar de Nathan Malfoy.

Claro que Blake também teria sua vingança, mas Nathan iria pagar mais caro. Ah, se ia!

Abril a porta de uma cabine, assustando seus ocupantes, não vendo o primo lá, e fechando-a com um estrondo forte.

Fez isso em varias outras cabines, tentando extravasar sua irritação, até que sentiu o trem parando.

Correu de volta a sua cabine, que por sorte já estava vazia. Vestiu-se e saiu correndo do trem.

Desembarcou em uma pequena estação, que parecia ainda menor com a quantidade enorme de gente se empurrava em uma mesma direção.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! – ouviu uma voz enérgica gritar – Por aqui!

Jackie procurou de quem era a voz e arregalou os olhos azuis ao achar.

Um homem enorme, com uma cheia barba grisalha, acenava freneticamente e gritava para os alunos novos.

Jackie tentou, sem sucesso, passar pela multidão que ai na direção contraria a dela, para chegar perto do homem, que ela jurava ter sangue de gigante.

- ...todos aqui! – o gigante estava terminando de falar – Vamos indo então!

Jackie seguiu o grupo de novos alunos um pouco de longe, observando tudo atentamente.

- Depois daquela curva vocês terão a primeira visão do castelo! - exclamou animado o gigante.

Ela deu uma corrida até a curva e viu.

Viu o mais lindo e deslumbrante castelo que se podia imaginar. Grande e imponente, com torres que pareciam tocar o céu e inúmeras janelas iluminadas.

Jackie esqueceu de tudo que sempre quis conhecer, todos os lugares que queria ir e decretou aquele o lugar mais belo e perfeito que ela mesma podia querer conhecer. E ela estava lá, realmente estava. No castelo dos seus sonhos.

- Agora, - a voz do gigante tirou-a de seus pensamentos – dividam-se em quatro e entrem nos barcos.

Jackie olhou a sua frente e viu uma porção de barquinhos a beira de um enorme lago de águas escuras.

Deu de ombros e entrou num barco, sentando-se no banco da frente, esperando seus companheiros.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos arruivados e olhos esverdeados sentou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas logo voltando seu olhar novamente para o castelo, ainda deslumbrada.

- Oi! - disse o garoto ao seu lado – Sou James Potter!

Jackie arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Você é filho de Gina e Harry Potter?

James abriu um largo e convencido sorriso.

- Sou sim! – respondeu orgulhoso.

- Legal! – exclamou Jackie animada – Eu sou fã da sua mãe!

O sorriso do garoto se alargou.

- Minha mãe é mesmo de mais! – comentou ele – A melhor jogadora de quadribol de todos os tempos!

- Com certeza! – concordou Jackie.

- E eu puxei isso dela, acredite! – disse James ainda mais convencido.

Jackie olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- (¬¬') O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu vou ser o melhor, e mais lindo, jogador de quadribol de Hogwarts! – respondeu ele como se fosse obvio.

-E quem disse isso? – Jackie estava começando a se irritar.

- Oras, meus pais foram grandes a vida toda, e eu vou ser como o meu pai!

- (¬¬') Você quer ser o novo "menino-que-sobreviveu"?

- Não, eu vou entrar no time de quadribol esse ano! – disse ele com um sorriso galante – Pode esperar que eu pego o pomo para você!

Jackie revirou os olhos. Que cara mais metido!

- Você não é tão bom assim! – exclamou ela.

- Por que você nunca me viu jogar! – respondeu ele fazendo pouco caso.

Jackie não respondeu, apenas virou-se para frente. Nem percebera que já estavam chegando.

- E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou James com um sorriso.

- Médici. – respondeu ela seca, sem desviar os olhos do castelo.

O garoto pareceu confuso.

- Que nome estranho... – comentou inocentemente – Médici de que?

Jackie revirou os olhos. Como alguém podia ser tão tapado?

- Médici é sobrenome, idiota!

- Ah, ta! – exclamou esclarecido – E qual é o seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de Médici.

James pareceu curioso.

- Por quê?

Jackie revirou os olhos novamente.

- Quer saber? Não me chame de nada! – disse ela brava. Será que naquele lugar só tinha gente besta? – Alias, não fale comigo! – decretou, deixando James confuso.

Risadinhas vieram do banco de trás.

Jackie tinha esquecido que haviam mais pessoas no barco.

Ela e James olharam para trás. Lá estavam Blake e Nathan, risonhos.

Jackie logo fechou a cara e voltou-se para frente, mas consegui ouvir James se apresentar animado e os outros dois só rirem da cara dele, sem responder.

Olhou para o lago, com suas águas negras, e viu um tentáculo passar perto da superfície.

Foi aí que teve uma luz, uma idéia perfeitamente brilhante para sua primeira vingança contra Nathan Malfoy.

Deu um grito agudo e em alto e bom som, se encolhendo logo depois contra James, que estava do seu lado.

Os meninos se assustaram e olharam nervosos para ela.

- O que foi isso, sua louca?! – disse Blake quase gritando.

- Tem...tem alguma coisa na água! – gaguejou ela, numa atuação perfeita de uma garotinha aterrorizada.

- Deve ser a Lulu Gigante. – comentou Nathan fazendo pouco caso, como se nem tivesse se assustado.

Jackie, que estava sendo abraçada por James contra a sua real vontade, voltou-se com uma expressão assustada para Nathan.

- Nathan, por favor, vai ver se tem alguma coisa lá!

Nathan passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados e deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Não precisa, - disse nervosamente, olhando para o lago – não tem nada lá!

James e Blake o encararam como se outra cabeça tivesse nascido de seu pescoço.

- Cara, você vai deixar a menina com medo? – perguntou horrorizado James.

- É Nathan, você não pode fazer isso! – apoiou Blake – Ela está assustada, olha só! – e indicou Jackie, que tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto alvo.

Nathan bufou e se inclinou para o lago, a fim de checar o que havia assustado a "pobre e indefesa donzela".

Jackie, aproveitando da posição do menino, debruçado no barco, empurrou-o com o pé, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair na água.

James e Blake olharam incrédulos para uma Jackie que chorava de tanto rir.

Nathan emergiu na superfície, ofegante, com o rosto mais pálido do que o normal, encharcado até os ossos, e morrendo de raiva.

- Você! – berrou Nathan, que estava sendo ajudado por Blake a subir no barco – Nunca mais me peça um favor!

- Há há há! Foi mal! – disse Jackie, mesmo sabendo que era a maior mentira, tentando se recompor – Mas eu... HAHAHA!! Eu não resisti!

Nathan fechou a cara e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Blake e James ainda olhavam para Jackie abismados.

- Você vai me perdoar! – exclamou a morena, ainda risonha, mas recomposta.

- Claro que vou! – ironizou Nathan revirando os olhos claros.

Jackie virou-se para ele, e seus olhos se encontraram. Azul gelo e azul noite, tão parecidos e tão diferentes. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo e nem perceberam que já tinham chegado a outra margem do lago.

Blake e James podiam sentir a tensão no ar. Não era como se aqueles dois se odiasse, só tinham uma inimizade. Totalmente normal entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

- Sabe, Nathan, - começou Jackie, agora mais seria – você precisa aprender a não levar as coisas tão a serio... – e saiu do barco, em direção ao resto do grupo de primeiro-anistas que subiam em uma pedra enorme, sendo seguida por James, que deu de ombros para os outros.

"Nathan é um idiota!" pensou Jackie prendendo os longos e negros cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, ao alcançar os outros alunos, que agora entravam no castelo.

O gigante havia sumido, e em seu lugar, um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos, esperava-os ao pé de uma majestosa escada.

- Boa noite a todos! – começou ele com uma voz grave – E bem vindos! Eu sou o Professor Longbotton e vice-diretor de hogwarts.

"Daqui a pouco a seleção vai começar e vocês serão selecionados para suas casas. Elas são: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Lembrem-se de não se meterem em encrencas, pois perderam pontos para suas casas. A cada acerto, vocês podem ganhar pontos. No fim do ano, a casa com mais pontos ganhara a Taça das Casas.

Vamos indo agora! E boa sorte!".

O professor conduziu os alunos escada acima até belíssimas portas duplas de madeira entalhada, que se abriram quando os alunos se aproximaram.

Jackie arregalou os olhos e abriu categoricamente a boca.

A sua frente estava um enorme salão, todo iluminado por velas flutuantes, com quatro longas mesas retangulares, cheias de alunos. O teto estava enfeitiçado para parecer o céu, de um azul profundo, que lembrava os olhos de Jackie, com inúmeras estrelas brilhantes. No fundo do salão, havia uma mesa onde os professores se sentavam, parecendo analisar cada aluno novo que olhava maravilhado para o salão. Ao lado esquerdo do salão, na parede dos fundos, havia quatro grandes ampulhetas, com pedras preciosas da cor de cada casa ao enves de areia.

O professor conduziu os alunos até a grande mesa dos professores, onde, em frente a ela, havia um banquinho de madeira escura, com um chapéu velho e desbotado colocado cuidadosamente sobre ele.

Três rasgos se abriram no chapéu, formando um rosto, com dois olhos e uma boca, e ele começou a cantar, com uma voz grave, arrancando exclamações surpresas dos alunos novos.

Não há nada em suas cabeças

Que eu não possa ver,

Eu sou o Chapéu Seletor

Não adianta tentar esconder.

Seleciona-los irei

Mas não temam

Pois amizades ficarão

Não importa aonde vão.

Será seu lugar na casa do valente Griffindor,

Onde habitam os corações nobres e ousados

Sem medos da verdade ou de ser o que são.

Ou sua morada será com a doce Huffle Puff

Lugar de pessoas gentis e leais,

Onde sempre será possível encontrar um bom amigo.

Quem sabe não será na companhia do audacioso Slyterin

Onde fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Pessoas astutas que se utilizam de tudo para conseguirem o que querem.

Pode ser também com a sabia Ravenclaw

Para onde vão os de mente aberta e alerta

Para quem o saber é o mais importante.

Vamos, não tenham medo

Aqui estarão em boas mãos

**(aih tem mais um pedaço q eu não sei o q escraver...)**

O salão explodiu em aplausos, enquanto o chapéu fazia uma pequena reverencia, agradecendo as palmas.

O professor Longbotton pegou uma lista em seu bolso e começou a seleção.

- Amond, Lisa! – anunciou o professor.

Jackie não queria prestar atenção. Sempre ouvira dizer que a seleção era a parte mais chata do banquete de boas vindas.

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, procurando os primos com os olhos, logo os encontrando no meio da longa mesa.

Phillip parecia estar dormindo sentado. Tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, visivelmente entediado. Uma garota de cabelos claros falava e gesticulava animadamente, sem se importar se o garoto estava ou não prestando atenção.

Andie lia concentrada uma revista de moda trouxa, juntamente com mais duas garotas que estavam uma de cada lado seu. Suas seguidoras mais fieis, como Jackie gostava de dizer.

- Malfoy, Nathan!

Jackie olhou para frente a tempo de ver o loiro ir, confiante, até o banquinho.

O professor Longbotton colocou o chapéu na cabeça dele e se afastou.

- Sonserina! – exclamou o chapéu, após alguns instantes, fazendo a mesa verde e prata explodir em palmas.

- Médici, Jackeline!

Jackie fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome e foi, um tanto nervosa até o chapéu deixado por Nathan, mas não sem antes olhar para os primos, que agora observavam atentos seus passos, sorrindo, encorajando-a.

O professor colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça, mas este era demasiado grande, então cobriu-lhe os olhos azuis.

- Hum... – resmungou o chapéu em sua mente, pensativo – Você é diferente dos outros da sua família. Orgulha, teimosa e até um pouco fria. Gosta de chamar a atenção sutilmente e tem muito talento para isso e para muito mais. Você é difícil, sabe? Acho que já sei o lugar onde você pode conseguir tudo o que quer. – fez uma pausa causando suspense, fazendo Jackie prender a respiração – SONSERINA!

Os alunos aplaudiram, mas não com tanto entusiasmo. Todos pareciam um tanto chocados por uma Médici ir para a Sonserina. Afinal, a antiga família italiana sempre fora Grifinória.

Jackie foi recebida pela mesa das cobras com olhares um tanto atravessados.

Ela mesma estava surpresa pela decisão do chapéu seletor. Sabia que não queria ir para a Grifinória, mas pensava na lufa-lufa, ou até mesmo Corvinal. Mas nunca pensou na possibilidade de cair na Sonserina.

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, procurando os primos novamente. Phillip tinha um olhar confuso, e olhava do chapéu seletor (que agora selecionava outros alunos) para a prima, sentada entre as "cobras". Andie tinha um olhar duro, e Jackie pôde ver uma ponta de decepção.

Desviou o olhar e sentou, cabisbaixa, em frente a Nathan, que a olhava inexpressivo.

- Você não disse que ia para a Grifinória? – perguntou ele, ainda sem expressão.

Jackie levantou a cabeça e encarou o loiro.

- Eu disse que a minha família era da Grifinória. – respondeu seca – Você que deduziu coisas sozinho. – e voltou-se para a seleção, onde uma garota loira saia correndo em direção a mesa da corvinal.

- Potter, James!

O salão silenciou e todos os olhares voltaram para o filho mais velho do menino-que-sobreviveu (que já não era mais um menino, na verdade).

O garoto abriu um enorme sorriso convencido e andou confiante até o chapéu.

Jackie observou o garoto metido do barquinho e viu seu sorriso vacilar um pouco enquanto o chapéu não tomava uma decisão.

Depois de alguns minutos, o chapéu chegou a uma conclusão.

- Grifinória!

O sorriso de James alargou-se novamente, à medida que as palmas cresciam pelo salão. Duas garotas foram selecionadas para a Sonserina e sentaram sorridentes ao lado de Jackie. Agatha Wells, uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados e Carly Xesland, uma garota negra, com o cabelo cheio de trancinha com contas coloridas.

Logo, o único aluno que faltava ser selecionado parecia um pouco (totalmente) nervoso. Jackie viu a confiança sumir dos olhos dele ao se ver só.

- Zabini, Blake!

O moreno suspirou aliviado e caminhou até o chapéu. Não demorou muito para o chapéu anunciar o obvio.

-Sonserina!

Blake finalmente relaxou totalmente e se dirigiu para a mesa de Sonserina, sentando-se ao lado de Nathan, lançando um sorriso simpático a Jackie.

A diretora Mcgonagall começou um discurso sobre as regras da escola ("não é permitida a entrada na floresta negra, alunos do 1º ano não podem ter vassouras, não se pode fazer magia nos corredores...") e desejou boas vindas.

Depois disso, o jantar foi servido. Jackie arregalou os olhos azuis ao ver um enorme banquete surgir do nada em sua frente.

Comeu um pouco de tudo, não queria deixar de comer nada daquelas maravilhosas comidas.

Logo, o monitor da Sonserina guiou os alunos novos pelo castelo, fazendo um tour e explicando tudo. Jackie olhava deslumbrada, achando tudo incrivelmente magnífico.

Desceram até as masmorras, onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Era um lugar um tanto frio e sombrio, na opinião de Jackie, mas logo ela se acostumaria.

Pararam em frente a uma estatua um tanto estranha, que Jackie não conseguiu identificar o que era, e o monitor disse a senha.

- Sangue de Unicórnio!

A estatua se moveu, dando passagem aos alunos, que entraram, fascinados, observando o belo salão.

Era bem espaçoso, com vários sofás e poltronas de couro preto espalhados, algumas mesas de madeira escura, onde os alunos poderia fazer seus deveres, duas lareiras, uma do lado esquerdo e outra do lado direito, pesadas cortinas verde escuro cobriam as janelas. O aposento era iluminado por luzes esverdeadas.

O monitor indicou onde eram os dormitórios femininos e masculinos e logo, cada um foi para o seu lado.

Jackie subiu até o dormitório que dividia com Agatha, Carly e uma outra garota, Alanis Albertson, que tinha cabelos levemente arruivados e olhos muito verdes.

O quarto era grande, com quatro confortáveis camas de casal de dossel, com cortinas verdes escuras. Ao lado de cada cama havia uma cômoda de madeira escura, um espelho e a bagagem de cada uma, em sua respectiva cama.

Jackie correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho longo e quente. Saiu de lá já de pijama e entrou debaixo das quentinhas cobertas verdes escuras (como a maioria das coisas, como ela pôde reparar) e fechou as cortinas.

Estava finalmente na tão sonhada Hogwarts. Tudo estava perfeito. Ou pelo menos ela achava que estava...


End file.
